The Crash
by topherboy93
Summary: Summary: When Harry, Fred, and George get into a horrendous car crash, they are knocked unconscious and wake up to still be in the wreckage. Hermione Granger watched the crash but was arrested when she tried to go to her best friend’s aid. Harry and the t
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I only own this plot.

Summary: When Harry, Fred, and George get into a horrendous car crash, they are knocked unconscious and wake up to still be in the wreckage. Hermione Granger watched the crash but was arrested when she tried to go to her best friend's aid. Harry and the twins find that the muggles didn't see their car but the crash caused a young girls death. Harry feels too guilty to return to his friend's. (I am not very good at summaries, and this is my first fic.)

Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasley cruised down the streets of London, music blasting, and bass turned to max. It was a rainy afternoon and not very much traffic, which was good because Harry had just got his wizard driver's license, and he got nervous when there was a lot of other car's around. You know Harry, Fred began loudly over the rock and roll. Ron really fancies Hermione, but we think that you and she would make a better couple. Yeah, George agreed. But we still can't figure out why you got this girly truck, Fred said taking Harry's license that looked exactly like a muggle one to a muggle. But to a wizard it looked like an I.D to all the best night clubs in London, (Wizard ones of course.) and it served as a muggle license that said he was seventeen. The truck was a different matter though. When Harry had been invited to headquarters for the summer he went to rent a car. Hermione came with him. Harry had also been having strange feelings for Hermione in his gut since Fifth year. Sometimes guilt, because of what happened at the ministry, and other feeling's that didn't register as platonic. But back to the story. When they arrived at the dealership Hermione immediately spotted a car she thought was "Adorable".It was a green Ford Explorer Sportack. Harry, being the love struck boy didn't hesitate to rent it. So there he was. Riding to the mall to pick up Hermione and Ginny, who said they would be in front of the Leaky cauldron, in a girly truck. I got it because Hermione liked it. , Harry said almost instantly realizing why it was a bad thing to say. Ohhhh, so you fancy her too. , Fred said with a grin on. Duhh! George said smacking Fred in the back of the head. How stupid can you get! Of course he fancies her! Harry knew that he couldn't deny it now. It was too late. Swear to me you won't tell, he said looking from the road at the two twin's seriously. Okay, mate. , George said putting his hand's up. We wouldn't dream of telling. There are the girl's. , Fred said pointing out the window. Hermione and Ginny were both wet from the rain and Hermione's blue T- shirt hugged her curves. Harry! Watch out, George screamed. Harry looked out the windshield to see a four year old girl in front of the car. Harry swerved and hit the curb and then a fire hydrant that sent one side of the truck into the air, putting the car upside down and airborne. They flew like that for what seemed like eternity before the truck smashed into an SUV still upside down. The SUV rolled over and over hitting more cars and a light pole that fell on a building lighting the building on fire, twenty cars were flipping and sliding in the middle of a the four way stop sign. The truck Harry was in was still airborne and hit a glass wall of a clothes show case store sending them flipping end over end and hitting tree making them roll and finally, they slid to a stop upside down and in to some woods. The last thing Harry remembered was hearing screams, grinding metal, breaking glass, cackling fire, and he tasted blood. That was it. Just like that, he let consciousness take a leave of absents and he was out. Lights out.

………………………………………….

Harry woke up still laying in the car, head touching the crumpled roof. He groaned. His Head was killing him. Not to mention his arm was stinging like all get out. Fred, George, he said loudly over his ringing ears. They both groaned and said, that was the coolest crash ever! Harry just coughed and wiped the blood from his mouth. Harry and the twins crawled out of the wreckage and studied themselves. Harry's arm was bleeding heavily and his nose and his head. Fred and Georges arms were fractured (They thought) and they too had bloody heads. After they had healed themselves (Harry had special permission from Dumbledore for medical magic.) They looked at the car. It was completely obliterated. Good thing you got the six pound insurance. , George said wide eyed. The wheels had been ripped off at some point and the front end was lying behind in front and a couple yards away from the crash. The bed of the truck was crumpled up like a used beer can, and the axel connecting the steering wheel to the tires liked intestines pointing at the black raining sky. That would've been a really cool scene in an action movie. , Fred commented absently. Harry relived the crash in his mind. He was surprised who vividly he remembered everything. And then it hit him. The little girl. , he gasped. What, the twins asked in unison. The girl I swerved from, Harry cried. Harry raced out onto the street and what he saw will haunt him forever. It broke his heart. There were burning buildings and cars, medics, police and firemen ran carrying limp bodies away from cars and buildings. There must have been a hundred cars all piled up in the roads and sidewalks. But through the flame of a car Harry saw the place where it started. And there she was. The girl was lying in the road with a white sheet lying over her limp body. Her mother was on her knees sobbing uncontrollably next to her. Harry couldn't believe it. But there was all the proof he needed. There was even blood stained on the sheet. Over whelming guilt hit him like a two ton bullet. Harry backed away, shocked. Oh my god., he breathed. Fred and George were shocked too. Harry saw Hermione and Ginny screaming their names and crying uncontrollably. He couldn't let her see him. He was a murderer. Just then a police man came over to get them to stay behind the tape, but they fought. He put cuffs on them and carried them to a squad car. Tears visibly fell from the twin's eyes but not Harry, he didn't feel anything except guilt. He hadn't felt this way since Sirrius died, but now it was worse. She was only a little defenseless girl and Harry had killed her. Murdered her. Harry turned and ran back to the car. He looked for a piece of paper and pen. It was in the Glove compartment. He wrote :

Hermione, I must go far away from you and everyone I care for, because of what I have done. Maybe we will meet again after – we may meet again. Tell Ron I said Goodbye. Take care Hermione and have a good life.

Always and forever Harry Potter.

It was all Harry dared say to her. He took the note and layed it on the truck. She would find it, he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry turned away from the note and the truck to see Fred and George standing a few feet away just standing and watching in silence. You two should probably go back and answer questions. , Harry said calmly, not looking into their eyes. You should too. , Fred said in a duh tone. No, I – I 'm leaving. , he said looking at his feet. What, George said. I think you hit your head a little TOO hard. I have to. Where are you going to going to go? I can't show my face to them after what I did., he said simply. I killed a girl. Harry, it wasn't your fault, Fred said grabbing him by the shoulders. The girl shouldn't have wandered into the street. Yeah, Fred agreed softly. Her mother should have been watching her more carefully. She didn't know any better, Harry shouted. She could've only been four! She was still a baby! Harry tore himself from Fred's grasp. This wouldn't have happened if I was watching the road! Harry turned his back to the twins. I think I will go to America. Maybe I am not as well known there. What about school, George asked. You haven't even started your sixth year. I will figure something out. , Harry said kneeling and looking around in the truck where the back seat was. What are you looking for, Fred asked kneeling next to him. My trunk. , Harry said not even looking up. I put a protection charm on it before I left school.

When Harry stood again, he had his wand in one hand and trunk in the other. We are most likely presumed dead, so you two should probably straighten this out before it's legal., Harry said beginning to walk toward the street again. We are going with you. , Fred said all of a sudden. We're what, George asked. We'll go with you. Are you sure, Harry asked stopping. What about the joke shop? It can wait. We can live in the shop we bought when we come back. Don't I get to have a say in my future, George asked indignantly. You don't want to come, Fred asked quizzically. Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world! So that was that. The three want to the street and Harry called the Bus. They boarded and Harry said goodbye to everything He knew and everything he missed. One Last Time.

……………………………………………………

Hermione layed on her bed and stared at a picture of her Ron, and Harry. It had been almost eight months since the crash. Eight months since she had seen him. She still cried herself asleep thinking about him. All three of them had gone missing that day. She still remembered watching the car soar through the air. She could still see the little girl fall down when the edge of the bed hit her in the head. It haunted her dreams and thought's. But she knew they weren't dead. No. She knew because of the note that was on the wrecked truck. It eased her pain whenever she read it. A little. But it also made her mad. Why would he leave, she would think in frustration. All that he need's is here. Ginny took it almost as bad as Hermione did. Ginny had lost her brother's and a boy she had an insane crush on. But Hermione had definitely taken it the worst, she thought she loved Harry Potter. Ginny was almost able to come to terms with all of it while Hermione still felt like it happened yesterday.Ron grieved for maybe a month but was back to normal on the outside after that. Though it wasn't hard to tell it still bothered him. He started to act odd towards a few months after it all happened. He would blush if she complemented him, or he stammer if she hugged him. She couldn't figure out why he was acting so strange.Now it was January and hadn't seen, heard about, or spoken too Harry Potter. She kept the note that was on the car and the article that was in the prophet the day after the crash. The headline was : The Boy Who Lives Missing in Car Crash, 70 injured, 1 killed. She didn't read that as much as she did the note. A week before school started Dumbledore announced that Ron's family and Hermione's would be living at H.Q for protection against Voldemort. He also said that the adult's would home school them instead of them going to Hogwarts. Hermione knew that the only reason he was doing that was because Harry wasn't there to protect them. The Weasley parent's took it horribly calmly at first and slowly got depressed after that, until Hermione showed them the note. It didn't say anything about their children but it gave them hope. Mrs. Weasley cried all night long when she read it. She said because she was happy.

Then one day she came downstairs from Ginny and her room to find Dumbledore sitting at the table where they ate reading the tabloids. Hermione herself read nothing but novels and text books because she thought that the tabloids were trash. But seeing her headmaster reading them caught her way off guard. Hello Professor. She said eyeing him suspiciously from across the room. Hello, Ms. Granger. , he said not looking up from the magazine. Hermione watched hi the whole time she poured her orange juice. Do I have a booger, he asked looking up. Hermione choked. What! Oh no sir. Good. , he said chuckling. He stood up and left the magazine on the table. I have business to attend to. , he said. And walked down the Hall to Mr. Weasley's office. Hermione waited to hear the door open and close before she rushed over to the table and looked at the magazine. What she saw on the front cover made her jaw drop. Harry, Fred, and George were on a stage in a packed concert stadium. Harry had no shirt on and was holding an electric guitar, while Fred had spiked hair and was playing the base, AND George was playing the drums with his hair in a formal weird look. Harry was the only one with no shirt. She later guessed it was his gimmick. Harry had his at shoulder length and his left ear was pierced, plus his fingernails were black. He didn't look Goth but he looked completely different.

Hermione began to cry silently. They were okay. He was okay.

……………………………………………………………….

She found out that they were in California where they happened to be on tour in their band The Marauders. Harry was lead singer, and the most popular member. Hermione planed to go to California and confront him, but she needed to figure out how she could do that. Her parent's weren't an issue. They were in Indonesia giving aid to tsunami victims. But the Weasley's would be harder to fool. So Hermione figured she would leave the magazine with the information and a not e that read :

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I f you read the magazine below you will know that I am going to find the boy's and bring them back. Do not worry about me or them. I am sure they are fine. I will be too. See you soon!

Yours Truly Hermione Granger

Hermione turned away from the bed and made her way down the hall to the front door. It was midnight and everyone had gone to bed, except one. As she reached for the doorknob someone stopped her. She turned around fast wand ready. But it was only Ron. Whoa, he hissed. A bit jumpy, aren't we, he asked flirtatiously. No and what is your problem, She pulled her shoulder from his grasp. He got an irritated look on his face for a second but it quickly went away. I don't have a problem. And why am I being questioned when YOUR sneaking out at midnight? Because you are and because I feel like it. , she snapped. She had been acting mean towards him lately because he was being highly annoying. Hermione stomped on his foot and raced out the door.

When she got out she ran to the street and pointed her wand out. The bus stopped promptly and she got in. When she found her seat she looked out the window and placed a kiss on her hand and placed her hand on the window. Goodbye. For now


End file.
